


New Arguments

by burlesquecomposer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Sexual Frustration, UST, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burlesquecomposer/pseuds/burlesquecomposer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual frustration and teenage hormones get the best of them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless PWP. First time writing for SNK so I hope I did them justice!

Neither of them could remember how it happened. 

One minute they’d been arguing in the empty mess hall, pulling halfhearted post-training punches and wrestling one another to the floor and accidentally pressing together in parts they hadn’t meant to – the next minute, Eren had his tongue down Jean’s throat and Jean bore a smudge of blood on his bottom lip from Eren’s overeager canines. 

And even if someone caught them in the goddamn act Jean would never admit this was happening. 

A release of sexual frustration, that’s all this was, but now Jean couldn’t remember what they’d been arguing about. 

Jean managed to flip himself on top of Eren. The contest of who-would-make-noise-first had gone out the window as both groaned and cursed against lips and teeth. After a while, Eren invited Jean between his legs and simultaneously shoved him off. 

“If you’re going to fuck me, at least have the decency to take me off the floor, horseface.” 

It should have made him angry. He should have punched him for wearing that awful sea-green glare. Instead, they wrestled onto the nearest table and Jean kissed away the scowl of Eren’s mouth. Jean was hard, harder than he’d ever been, and he could see the sharp outline of Eren’s cock under his trousers. Thank god for civilian clothes. 

The clink of belts and rustling of fabric and then they were skin on skin, each swearing into the other’s mouth as they both fought to jerk their cocks together. Jean found himself distracted by pleasure, submitting to it, whining when Eren fisted his short hair and tugged his head back. Eren mouthed and bit at Jean’s bared throat; Jean would never admit he almost came right there. 

Jean hissed with a shudder. “Shit...” Through trial and error he found a way to get his fingers inside Eren without Eren barking insults at him. Eren looked gorgeous somehow when he had his lips and tongue wrapped around Jean’s knuckles – even more stunning when Eren started to like what Jean was doing with his fingers and nearly rode them when his hips bucked. 

“Stop, that’s enough,” Eren groaned, shoving at him. Jean would like to think Eren made him stop because he wanted his cock before he came too soon. 

Eren was still tight when Jean pushed his way inside. Teenage inexperience kept Eren in pain for a little while, until he gritted his teeth and bore with it and shoved his hips against Jean’s. 

“ _Move_ , dammi- _nngh!_ ” 

Jean moved, not sure exactly what he was supposed to be doing other than thrusting in and out, but that seemed to satisfy Eren. Judging by his surprised expression and an unguarded moan, Eren hadn’t expected it to feel as good as it did. Jean managed to develop a solid rhythm, though he moved both himself and Eren’s lower half, wondering if there were better angles than this one. Eren threw an arm back to hold himself against the table as Jean spread his thighs and slammed in harder. 

“Fuck! Fuck, Jean, _ah,_ I hate you–” 

And Jean grinned, because he could easily tell Eren was only saying this because he was close and he despised how much Jean could do to him. Eren slowly unraveled beneath him. His face was contorted with pleasure, lips red and mouth dropped open, brows knitted together, chestnut hair clinging to the sweat at his temples. 

“Jean,” he moaned, “Jean, _Jean, fuck...!_ ” 

He reached down to stroke himself while his back arched off the table, and Jean was having none of that. He slapped Eren’s hand away and replaced it with his own, stroking him fast in time with his own thrusts. Eren yelled and dug his nails into the table’s edge and shot up to grab a fistful of Jean’s hair so he could smash their mouths together. That tongue was back, forcing his lips apart and dragging against the roof of Jean’s mouth. 

The worst part was when he unexpectedly tightened around Jean’s cock and Jean careened over the edge first. 

“Shit, Eren, _god–_ ” Jean went rigid, spilling deep in him, but after a few moments remembered to finish Eren off too. He pumped his hand when it regained feeling, squeezing tighter around Eren’s shaft. Eren would’ve been laughing at Jean’s prematurity if he wasn’t busy writhing and scrabbling against the table and crying out into Jean’s still-open mouth. 

It didn’t take long – Jean pulled out in time before Eren could convulse around him tighter. With that, exhaustion finally hit the both of them. Jean unceremoniously let his body fall on top of Eren’s. Eren knocked the heel of his hand against Jean’s head. 

“Dick,” Jean muttered. 

“Horseface,” Eren wheezed.

 “We’re never doing this again.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Same time tomorrow?” 

Eren smirked. “If you can keep it.”


End file.
